


Thoughts at 3AM

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-01
Updated: 2001-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Thoughts at 3AM

I stared at the computer screen. 

Thinking. 

Thinking, maybe I should get Shiuchon a real Digimon toy. Thinking, outside really does look rather lonely. Thinking, I wonder how well I did on my homework last night. Thinking, it's 3AM, maybe I should try and get some sleep. Thinking about... 

No, I didn't want to be thinking about Takato. So I filled my thoughts with other things. Like maybe what computer game I should play now. Or the state of Terriermon's health. Takato certainly kept Guilmon well fed...  
Not again. I was thinking about him, again. I seem to have been thinking about him a lot lately. There, I almost fell asleep again. Maybe I should really go to sleep now. 

But what was it about Takato anyway? Even before he had found out that Takato was a Tamer, he had always noticed something about Takato. Something strange? No, maybe not strange. Unique was a better word. A much better word. Yes, Takato was unique. That was why he always thinking about him. He was unique. 

But now I thought, still, what was so different about Takato? He wore similar clothing to everyone else. He liked playing with the digimon cards, like almost every other boy in the school. A digimon followed him around·Well, it was something about him that I noticed before that. The goggles. Yes, it was probably the goggles. No, he started wearing them when he became a Tamer as well. It's funny, the things I notice. 

It's now 3:05. Terriermon is asleep. So is my entire family, most likely. I'm sleepy, but I don't want to sleep. Not yet. Why? Just because. Well, maybe I should sleep. It would be better than staying up and thinking more strange thoughts. I can even scare myself this late. But if I went to sleep, then I might have to dream. I decided that I'd stay awake. 

I wondered what Takato was doing now. Sleeping? Most likely. Takato is so honest with himself. If he was tired, he'd go to sleep. 

So that was it. Honesty. Takato is very honest with all of his feelings. One day I would like to be as honest as him. As honest? Why? What would I do? What would I even say? "Oh, Takato-kun, I love you, I have since the day we met?".  
I laughed, and fell out of my chair. I guess I don't understand honesty as well as I'd like to. I just laugh at it. Why? I don't know. 

"Jen?" Terriermon now seemed to be awake. "Are you still awake?" 

"Yes." I confirmed. 

"Could you go to sleep now? I think you have school tomorrow." he asked sleepily. 

"I-" Wait, I did have school tomorrow. Oh well. School didn't seem all that important right now. 

"Jen!" Terriermon said, now a little more awake, as he walked over to me. "What's wrong?" 

"I don't want to sleep." I said to my digimon friend. 

"Why not? If you don't, you'll regret it tomorrow." Terriermon said. 

He was right, of course. But it wouldn't be the first time I would have regretted staying up all night. "I can't stop thinking," I said to Terriermon. 

"About what?" 

I paused, debating weather or not to tell him. "Takato." I said, deciding that I shouldn't be afraid to tell my best friend something like this. 

"Don't let him worry you." Terriermon. "He's not as smart as you, Jen, but he's not stupid either. He wouldn't walk into a mess he couldn't get out of. You know if there was trouble, he'd be over here right away for help from you, no matter what time it was." 

"It's not like that." I said. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well.." I paused to gather my words. "He interests me." 

"Eh?" Terriermon now seemed confused. "How?" 

"He's interesting." I said. 

"I don't really think he's interesting enough to be staying up this late worrying about." Terriermon said. 

"It's just..." this was a bit hard for me to say. "I think I might be in love with him." 

"Ehh?" Terriermon said. "Really? You should tell him then." 

"But-" 

"Tell him, tell him!" Terriermon chanted. 

"No, I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm just not like that." I explained. There was no way I could be that honest with Takato. 

"Come on, once you tell him you won't have to stay up at 3AM worrying about what he would think if you told him, right?" 

"Well, I guess not." my eyes started to close on their own. 

"He's your friend, right? He wouldn't shun you just for telling him something like this, right?" 

"No." 

"So you will tell him?" 

"Yes." I said. Then, before I knew it, it time to get ready for school, and Shiuchon woke me up. 

"Jen-niichan! Wake up!" Shiuchon shook me awake. 

"Good morning, Shiuchon." I said sleepily. 

"Why were you sleeping on the floor? That's silly!"

*

On the way to school, I thought about how I might tell him. "Just as soon as you see him, otherwise you might not tell him at all..." I said to myself.

Then I did see him, walking down the hallway by himself. There was plenty of time before class started. He was very cheerful, and smiled. His smile brightened up everywhere around us. I liked him best when he was like this, I hated to see him sad. Now was the perfect time to confess. 

"Good morning, Lee-kun!" Takato said to me. 

"Oh, good morning Takato-kun." I replied. 

And then Takato continued walking down the hall to his classroom. 

And I never told him.

The End  
*


End file.
